Love Me Like You Do
by shunpeifumi
Summary: After the second war ended, Shinn relationship with Athrun seems to become closer..? or worsen..? What's important is he wants Athrun to be there for him and would Athrun be there for him? AthrunXShinn. Asushinn fanfic. I will increase the rating slowly based on how my fanfic progress. Btw,Thanks for the 1k viewer. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the second war end, everyone move on with their own life. Kira followed Lacus to Plant and the same goes to Luna and Meyrin. Cagalli still works as the representative of Orb and Athrun as the Admiral of Orb. Shinn chose to stay in Orb and live as a normal civilian because he doesn't want to involve in any military things.

Even though Shinn was the one who decided that but he felt that his everyday was filled with a dull and lame activity. He did the same thing almost every day. Eating, sleeping, watching tv and sleeping back. Everything that ever traumatized him before that he tried to forget will keep coming to his mind even though he tried to avoid them. The scenes from his past seem to haunt him day by day.

He keep thinking about how he made others suffered, how he was blinded with power in his hand. How he ignored any word from people. How selfish he was in the past. He hated to admit it but that was the reality. That was Shinn Asuka.

To avoid being close to anyone, he rented an apartment with his own savings. Once or twice a month, Luna will come to visit him to see how his life now. His relationship with Luna seems to stay normal like a couple. They do kissing each other but nothing more. Shinn confused with his own feeling. His mind told him that he loves Luna but in his heart, he knew that he felt nothing for her. He just felt lonely during the last war and he needed someone to support him which Luna was there for good.

Athrun too always visit him. Almost every day he will come to his house. Shinn observed that Athrun was more talkative than before but he just couldn't accept Athrun wholeheartedly as the impact of the last war. There was always something that made him insecure with that green eyes man, something that made him thought that Athrun was there for him only for a short time and he would be gone again.

He trusted Athrun so much but after once being told that Athrun was a traitor, he started to lose himself. He didn't want to feel that thing again in his life. Once was enough. After that, he kept thinking everyone tried to betray him and he trusts nobody. Although he knew that Rey was trying to manipulate him, he couldn't do anything because he needed someone to guide and order him what he needed to do.

Before this, Athrun was there to guide him and give him the advice or order that he needed. He was so disappointed when he thought about how he was selfishly not listening to what Athrun wanted to explain at Gibraltar even though Athrun was the one who kept reminding and supporting him in Minerva.

Today is like his normal day. Wake up early in the morning and unable to sleep back because of the nightmare that he had. He dreams about his family. When he woke up, he could feel the tears on his cheeks. He stared at the walls and the image of his family smiling started to appear.

"Mayu. Father, Mother… I miss you guys so much. Damn it!" he sobbed.

He doesn't know how many hours he spend laying on his bed while thinking about the past until suddenly he heard his front door being knocked rapidly. His heart was beating so fast because of the shocked.

"Who the hell knocking the door like a bastard in the morning?!" he rushed to the front door while gritted his teeth.

"Hey you rude basta….. EH! ATHRUN?"

He saw the smart blue hair man looked at him smiling.

"Why the hell is he here? He is the last one I want to see right now. Urgh shit." Shinn said inside. He knew Athrun able to read his mind easily so now was not the right time to have him here. He must not let Athrun read him.

"Good morning Shinn. Why you looked so mess up? You know what time it is now?" Athrun looked at him disgustingly.

"Shut up Athrun! By the way, who the hell teach you how to knock the door like you want to break it?!" Shinn tried to act normal.

Athrun chuckled and show Shinn what he brought for him. "Take this you spoiled brat. I know you are not eating anything at all since yesterday right? Here I bought you something you can eat."

"Tsk! I am not a spoiled brat! I was doing fine yesterday." Shinn grabbed the food forcefully. "Thanks by the way. Do you want to come inside this trashy house?" Shinn asked sarcastically. Why did Athrun so kind him even after everything happened?

Athrun acted like he didn't hear anything from Shinn and he welcomed himself inside. "So how's your day? How long you didn't clean your house….. and yourself? You smell stinky." Athrun said directly while looking around and commenting about how mess up Shinn's apartment was. Shinn followed him.

"Shinn! Did you hear what I said or you deaf already? I don't mind cleaning your ears thoroughly." Athrun jerked him.

"Sorry. What did you said? " Shinn troubled.

Athrun looked at his face and he could see how tired Shinn was. He could see Shinn's eye bags. Athrun started to feel sorry for Shinn because he knew what Shinn had been through. They called it a post-traumatic-diseases but Athrun called it "hell". He remembered that he used to take lots of medicine because of that. Athrun acted like he knew nothing or feel nothing in front of Shinn even though he still went through that hell sometimes.

"Nothing. Uhm. Why don't you just take a shower while I prepare some food?" Athrun pushed Shinn towards the toilet and passed him his towel.

"Geezzz.." Shinn said nothing and followed Athrun's words.

During shower, Shinn keep on thinking about his past.

"Mayu… Stellar… Father…. Mother… Rey… Chairman Dullindal… Everyone dead already…"

"Why am I still alive? Why am I not died yet?"

"How can someone as sinner as me able to live happily after all I've had done?"

" I hate myself. I couldn't even forgive myself but how can other people forgive me? How someone like Athrun could forgives me? Just how…" Shinn asked himself all these questions.

Suddenly he feels hard to breath. He feels like choking and he didn't know how to breath normally. He started to panic as he can't breathe. Am I dying? No! I don't want to die yet! But isn't it better?

"ATH….RUN… ATHRUN… HELP…. HELP!" he screamed as hard as could.

I... couldn't see anything... Am I dead?

"SHINN!"

"SHINN WAKE UP!"

"SHINN"

He heard someone called him. Someone holding his hand. Athrun?

When he woke up, he saw Athrun looking at him worriedly. Shinn tried to sit up on his bed and Athrun gave me a hand. He feels his head spinning and he touched his bandaged head. Maybe he hit something during his fall at the toilet before.

"Shinn are you okay?! You make me worry to death! What happened actually?!" Athrun couldn't hold his angered. Shinn stayed silence and tried to avoid any eye contact with Athrun.

"LOOK AT ME SHINN! STOP ACTING LIKE A GIRL! SHINN!"

Shinn started to shiver. He shuts his eyes as close as he can.

"What's the point telling you ATHRUN ZALA?! You knew nothing about how I feel!" he said shakingly.

Athrun angrily punched Shinn.

"I knew nothing you said?! I knew too much of everything that you can't even imagine in your mind!" Athrun shouted.

Shinn in shocked of what had happened. His eyes open widely while looking at Athrun. He tried to hold his tears from coming out. He will never cry in front of this man ever.

Suddenly he felt the man sat on his bed and hugged him tightly.

"Shinn… I am so sorry…. I didn't mean to be harsh on you…. Please Shinn…. Tell me everything. Don't keep it inside like this. Please.. I am here for you… I will always stay by your side. Shinn please." Athrun said softly while hugging him firmly. He stroked Shinn's back softly. Shinn didn't know why but he felt so relaxed by Athrun's action. He could feel Athrun's warm breath on his ears.

Shinn pushed Athrun away and broke the hug. "Athrun stop this. Please. I am fine. Let's eat. You already prepared the food right?" Shinn tried to change the topic.

Athrun got up from the bed and starts to pack his things to leave.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" Shinn followed Athrun and tried to stop him.

"I've got to go. You eat by yourself. The food is on the table."

"Where are you going?" Shinn confused. He followed Athrun towards the door. He saw his house was cleaner now. Did Athrun cleaned it?

"Somewhere…"

"I said where?!"

" I need to go to the office. I have some work to do." Athrun said forcefully.

" Today is Sunday. No way you are working." Shinn knew Athrun lied to him. He grabbed Athrun's thing and throw it on sofa.

"What's the point of me staying here? You act like I am nothing right? You don't even trust me anymore. I know I once betrayed you and right now you don't even believe in me?" Athrun knew what he said will stab Shinn's heart but he didn't mind that.

"I trust you! Don't assume anything"

"No!"

"I trust you!"

"No!"

Shinn pushed Athrun against the wall. He hold Athrun tightly to the point that Athrun couldn't move anymore.

"Please Athrun. Stop this. Don't leave me please. Yes it was true that it's hard for me to trust you again but I gained a trust for you so much now. I knew you understand what I've been through. Let me tell you the truth." Shinn looked straight into Athrun's eyes. He hold Athrun's face with his both hand.

" I feel like I want to kill myself but I am afraid of dying. I am afraid of unable to protect others if any war happens again. I want to die but on the same time I want to live. I want to believe in you but I am afraid that you will leave me again. I am afraid of everything. I don't know how to describe how I feel." Shinn said while sobbing. He broke into tears while hugging Athrun.

"I want you to stay by my side. Like this. Please Athrun. I am so sorry for everything that I've done. I don't know how people like you still can forgive me even though I tried to kill you before. Honestly, I am afraid if you don't trust me anymore."

"I already forgive you. I hurt you too before. I didn't tell you about why I betrayed Zaft. I just selfishly tried to run away without thinking of you. We both hurt each other . You are able to accept me after what I've done, so why couldn't I? I promise to stay by your side. Shinn…." Athrun stroked Shinn's hair and hugging him back.

"Promise me?" Shinn asked seriously.

"I promise you so please trust me. Now stop crying... please.." Athrun wiped Shinn's tears. Seeing Shinn cried hurts his heart. Shinn smiled at him .

Suddenly Shinn's stomach growled and his face flushed red. Both of them laughed at that.

"Let's eat. Me too, feels like dying from starving." Athrun laughed. He feels better after telling Athrun what on his mind. He stared at Athrun deeply.

"What? You want me to bribe you? Geezz you really are a spoiled brat." Athrun chuckled.

"NOT THAT!" Shinn hated being teased by Athrun.

"I don't want to lose you for the second time, Athrun Zala" Shinn said inside while moving closer to Athrun. He stroked Athrun's bangs. This time Athrun was the one who's face flushed red.

"I will protect you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shinn looked at his wall clock while listening to the radio. He was waiting for someone to come to his house.

"Where the hell is he? It has been 2 weeks since I last saw him coming here." Shinn asked himself.

"Am I missing him? No way. But of course I missed him. He is my close friend. My only best friend in Orb tho." Shinn convinced himself.

It has been 2 weeks since Athrun last visited him. He felt like something incomplete without the presence of that young blunette man. He worried about Athrun because he knew that Athrun is that type of person who easily hurts himself. Athrun preferred himself to be hurt than anyone else.

Shinn still remembered how Athrun protected him after the last battle just ended.

 ** _After Athrun picked both Shinn and Luna up from the surface of the moon with his Infinite Justice, Athrun decided to land at the terminal of Orb where all of the Orb's soldiers landed too._**

 ** _Athrun put them down first followed by him coming out from the cockpit. Everyone stared at Shinn and Luna like they were a murderer, a terrorist. Shinn felt so uncomfortable with the environment but they just stayed there and waited for Athrun to come down._**

 ** _Athrun was the first person Shinn wanted to see now and he didn't know how to describe his feeling on this moment. He felt angry, happy, guilty, hurt, shame and everything on the same time when he first saw Athrun's figure coming out from the cockpit._**

 ** _He went towards Athrun when Athrun took off his helmet._**

 ** _"_** ** _Hey Shinn…" Athrun greeted. He felt a bit awkward inside._**

 ** _"_** ** _Are you okay ? Did you hurt anywhere?" Athrun said while trying to balance himself with the non-gravitional area._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am sorry that we had to land here becau….!" Shinn suddenly jumped towards him and hugged him. Both of them floating there and everyone looked at them like they did something wrong. Luna was in shocked too. She didn't think Shinn would do something like that. She thought Shinn was going to punch Athrun's face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shinn…" Athrun said nothing. He hugged him back tightly. He knew he missed this teen. He could feel Shinn's body trembled and he could hear his slow sobbing voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am so scared! I am tired of everything. I am so sorry for hurting you. I am sorry. I really miss you. I hate you too. I am afraid of you. I am truly sorry…." Shinn said with a hurting voice that stabbed Athrun's heart._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am fine Shinn. It's fine now Shinn. Don't worry. Nothing to be afraid of. I am here. Me too, want to apologize. Forgive me." Athrun rubbing Shinn's back._**

 ** _"_** ** _You've done nothing wrong. I was the one… the one that…" Shinn shook his head on Athrun's chest._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, Shinn. Stop blaming yourself. Blame yourself wouldn't help you feel better right? "Athrun stopped him and started to stroke Shinn's hair. He said softly to comfort Shinn. Shinn tighten his hug._**

 ** _They broke the hug when they reach the surface of the station._**

 ** _Luna came from behind and hugged both of them. She too cried there._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am sorry Athrun. I doubt you till the end. I couldn't see what's right, what's wrong anymore." Luna said regretfully. She couldn't stop her tears._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am fine. I don't mind that. We are a normal human being. We doubted each other, there's nothing we could do about that. I am glad that I able to save both of you. You just can't imagine how much grateful I felt now." Athrun said truthfully. He hugged Luna back._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you for protecting Meyrin and saved us. I owe you Athrun." Luna couldn't describe how grateful she was too._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am sorry for everything too. No need to thank me. It's me who took Meyrin last time. I felt guilty towards you. I almost made her killed." Athrun felt guilty towards Luna. Shinn could felt his heart throbbed when Athrun said "killed" because he was the one who tried to kill them, not Athrun._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, you better not felt like that. I know you tried your hardest to protect her. I knew it." Luna smiled at Athrun._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am the one who tried to kill them. I am…" Shinn stopped after he felt Athrun's hand on his head._**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you for being here with me, guys. I , Athrun Zala your-so-called-ex-commander am truly grateful." He said sarcastically. He patted both of them and gave them his smirk._**

 ** _"_** ** _Stop calling yourself a commander, geezz" Shinn said annoyingly. He brushed off Athrun's hand from his head._**

 ** _"_** ** _I said ex commander right? Did I hurt your ear before that you become deaf already? But I am happy that you are not changing at all, Shinn" Athrun teased him. He was truly happy. He missed this Shinn._**

 ** _"_** ** _You!" Shinn glanced at him furiously._**

 **** ** _Luna laughed at them. It was true that both of them still not change. Just like before. Yes , like before…_**

 ** _"_** ** _Let's go and meet Meyrin. Let's go meet all of my friends here, Shinn… Luna.." Athrun tried to persuade them to meet Kira and others. Shinn and Luna nodded._**

 ** _Unfortunately, there was a soldier of Orb came towards them with a knife. He pushed Shinn from in front causing Shinn to fall backward. His face looked so angry and his eyes red from the anger. His eyes stared at Shinn with hatred._**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU ARE THE PILOT OF THE ZAFT! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY! MY FRIENDS! YOU SHOULD DIE, DESTINY PILOT!" he screamed loudly while coming towards the falling Shinn. Everything happened so fast that the unstable Shinn unable to move at all. Shinn closed his eyes. He doesn't mind if he died there because he was tired of everything._**

 ** _"_** ** _SHINNNNNN!" Luna hysterically cried out._**

 ** _He couldn't sense the pain from the nerves of his body eventhough he knew that he couldn't escape the sudden knife attack from someone who hates him. But he felt weird when he heard someone keep calling Athrun's name eventhough he was the one who being stabbed._**

 ** _"_** ** _I will never let someone as spoiled brat as you to die here. Not in front of me."_**

 ** _He opened his eyes and he saw Athrun standing in front trying to protect him from the knife. The soldier stabbed Athrun's stomach and Shinn could see the blood gushed out from there. Athrun tried to push that man down with his last energy but the man moved faster and able to hit his head with his knees hardly._**

 ** _"_** ** _ATHRUN!" Shinn shocked and caught the falling Athrun in his arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing?! Why did you do this?! I deserve this! It is better for me to die here! Not you!" Shinn blurted out._**

 ** _Athrun just stay still there. He seemed to lose consciousness because of the hit. Shinn put Athrun down while giving a death glare at that soldier._**

 ** _"_** ** _YOU MESSED UP WITH THE WRONG PERSON, STUPID NATURAL!" Shinn screamed. He suddenly smirked with the evil expression and he went towards the soldier with a chilling step._**

 ** _"_** ** _Shinn! NO! STOP THIS !" Luna shakily tried to stop him but Shinn still moving forward, ignoring her._**

 ** _"_** ** _NO! ANYONE! HELP ME! TAKE THE GHOST AWAY FROM ME! " The soldier frightened by the killer aura admitted by Shinn and he fall on the ground. The guards there quickly caught him and stopped their steps when they saw Shinn coming towards them. What a scary person._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sh..inn.. Sto..op.. please…" Athrun tried to hold his breathing. He didn't want Shinn to do something horrible for his future later._**

 ** _Shinn shocked when he heard Athrun's voice. He turned around and went towards Athrun quickly. His tears fall on Athrun's cheeks. Athrun tried to wipe his tears with his hand but he couldn't move._**

 ** _"_** ** _I am not.. gonna die here…. From these stupid attack…. How can I … die if… my only spoiled … brat is still alive…. I miss that… spoiled brat… too.. hehe.." He tried to chuckle and he lose his consciousness completely after that._**

 ** _"_** ** _You bastard! Of course I knew it!" Shinn smiled between the tears. He suddenly felt tired and everything in front of him turned into darkness._**

 ** _When he woke up, he quickly looked around to find where Athrun was. He smiled when he saw Athrun was beside him sleeping soundly with the bandage on his stomach and head. He took a chair and put it beside Athrun's bed. He sat there while looking at Athrun's sleeping face. He took Athrun's hand and put on his face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Your only spoiled brat huh…? I miss how you always stroke my hair in Minerva." He laughed inside and closed his eyes back_** **.**

Shinn heard someone knocking his door. Suddenly he felt so excited because he could guess who is knocking. He hurriedly tidy up his things. He knew Athrun will scold him if he saw his house like this.

"Wait a minute!" he throws his dirty clothes in the washing machine. Quickly clean up the table because Athrun surely will bring some food for them. The door knocked again.

"Coming!"Shinn tidy up his shirt and hair. He opened the door nervously and he started to think about how to annoy Athrun this time.

"Hey after not coming here for more than 2 weeks, can you just stop being impatient Athrun Zala?!" Shinn said sarcastically.

"Athrun ? What do you mean by that?" the brunette greeted him with a smile on his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"KIRA-SAN?!" He shocked when he saw Kira is standing in front of him.

He felt a bit disappointed. He thought it was "him".

"Good evening, Shinn! Sorry for coming so suddenly. Here! " Kira passed to him a paper bag.

"Nevermind. Let's come inside, Kira-san" Shinn showed him the hall room.

"Woah your apartment is awesome right? You've got everything in here. Did you cook by yourself? How I wish to have this too." Kira desperately tried to find something to start the conversation with Shinn.

"Nothing like you said. Sometimes I cook by myself and sometimes I just bought from outside too. It is kind of fun staying here. You can do whatever you want without thinking about anything. You can feel the freedom." Shinn chuckled. Shinn can feel the awkwardness between them.

"That's right. So how was your day? Did something bad happen here? How did people treat you here?" Kira asked nicely.

"Like I said, everyday is fun for me. I can do whatever I want. I don't talk to my neighborhood here because they hate a coordinator like me. I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad being treated like that." Shinn replied as honest as he can. Kira nodded.

"Or it is just you who hate them? You know Shinn, here in Orb, coordinator and natural being treated equally. Why don't if you try to talk and build a good relationship with them?" Kira suggested.

"No." Shinn replied shortly.

"Why?" Kira forced Shinn to answer by looking straight into Shinn.

"They hate me. I knew that."

"You are just guessing that, am I right? Trust me. They don't hate coordinator like us. They accepted me so why can't they accept you right? Stop with the assumption Shinn. This is for your best." Kira said with a soft tone but sharp point.

"Uhm. You want something to drink?" Shinn avoided the question.

"No thanks. By the way, Luna asked me to tell you that she couldn't come this month because she has lots of things to do."

"If you have anything to say or give her, you can pass it to me and I will give her." Kira added.

"I don't think I have anything for her. Can I ask you something?"

"What it is ?"

"You know where .. um.. Athrun is?" Shinn spoke slowly like a shy kid.

"Pardon, what did you said?" Kira asked back.

"WHERE IS ATHRUN ZALA?" Shinn repeated his question loudly. Kira shocked with that because Shinn suddenly loudening his tone.

"Athrun? He had to escort Cagalli to Plant. Just guess what, I saw them being lovely-dovey in front of me and Lacus 2 days ago. " Kira chuckled.

Shinn's heart aches when he heard that.

"When I asked him about them, he always makes that shy look and say Cagalli is his boss, his representative, nothing more but I know he still loves Cagalii deep inside his heart." Kira said without looking at Shinn's face.

" what do you mean by still? Did he ever been in love with Representative Attha before?" Shinn asked nervously.

"You didn't know? They were once a fiance but when suddenly Cagalli tried to get married with Yuuna, their relationship seems to reach the end. Cagalli needs to put Orb as her first. After all Athrun is a coordinator and the son of Patrick Zala who hates Natural the most." Kira said bluntly.

"That makes him unable to be happy with Representative Attha right? So why couldn't she leaves him alone already? Stop using Athrun for her own good." Shinn started to be heated with what he heard. From the first time he saw Athrun, he could recall how he would let Cagalli stepped on his head every time! What a stupid man Athrun is.

"Maybe Cagalli just loves him and couldn't move on from Athrun. They both have been holding on each other for more than years. Cagalli might be hurt without Athrun in her life. I will never let my sister be like that."

"Even if it means you are hurting your own best friend? How could you do that? You knew Athrun longer than you knew your own sister and then, you choose to let Athrun being in pain? What a friend are you?!" Shinn lose his temper.

"If you had a sister, then you would want to protect her right?!" Kira started to increase his tone.

"What a joke! Then who will protect Athrun?" Shinn replied with the same tone back.

Kira glared at him. Both of them glared at each other and both didn't want to lose the battle.

"Uhm Shinn. It is 10 0'clock already. It is better for me to go back to the hotel now. No point we fight over something like this." Kira surrendered first.

Shinn stayed silence. He didn't know why he easily losing his tempered if anyone touches his Athrun. Wait.. "His" Athrun? His? What was it?

Kira moved towards the front door and wears his shoes. Shinn followed him from behind.

"Sorry for being rude to you, Kira-san. Hope you had a safe way." Shinn said politely because he felt guilty of what he had done to kira.

"Don't mind that. I am sorry too. By the way, the thing that I brought to you were actually from Athrun. I don't know what it is because he didn't say anything. He just said "give this to Shinn please". " Kira mimicked Athrun.

"You guys are so close right? I saw Athrun's things in of your house. Did he start to live here already? " Kira laughed when he saw Shinn's face change.

"We are not close! He is just a nuisance to me." Shinn blushed.

"Then see you again. Sorry for the trouble." Kira smiled and waved. Shinn waved back.

Shinn closed the door and go straight towards the paper bag given by Kira.

What the hell did Athrun want to give him?

He opened the paper bag and saw a box.

He slowly opens the box and saw a chibi "Destiny Gundam" toy. It is a cute toy. Shinn smiled and he saw a note,

 ** _Hey you spoiled brat._**

 ** _Sorry for not coming to your house for a long time._**

 ** _I am too busy right now at Plant._**

 ** _Wait for me okay._**

 ** _Look what I've found._**

 ** _The Chibi Destiny Gundam._**

 ** _You are a hero here Shinn Asuka._**

 ** _Look at this if you miss me (eventhough I know you won't)_**

 **** ** _-Athrun Zala_**

"I miss you so much Athrun. I miss you." Shinn said repeatedly unintentionly.

I'll wait for you. I will protect you no matter what. If there is anyone blocking your way or hurting you, I promise I will make them suffer. He kissed the Chibi Destiny and put it as his handset's chain. Perfect!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for any grammar error or typing error guys. I am new in this but I'll try my best.

Chapter 4

Today is the second day of Athrun's 1 month holiday after he had to work non-stop for more than a month. He didn't get enough sleep, enough food, enough rest or anything.

Yesterday, he decided to sleep through the whole week to fill up his energy back but he didn't know why he was so excited to surprise his spoiled brat. He couldn't wait any longer to visit Shinn so he changed his mind that he will sleep only for a day.

Like always, he will buy something for them to eat at the nearby family restaurant. Today he wanted to eat rolled cabbage, his favourite food until now. His late mother's rolled cabbage is the most delicious rolled cabbage in this world and Kira's mother is the second most delicious rolled cabbage, he thought. It has been a long time since he ate that so he wanted to give Shinn a taste of his favourite food.

When he arrived at Shinn's apartment, he saw the door already opened so he silently came inside and he heard Shinn having a conversation with a girl who he know whom. Luna. Lunamaria Hawke.

"Thanks for the meal, Luna. When will you come again?" Shinn asked uninterestedly.

" Maybe next month. I need to do some research for my new work. Why don't you come to plant? You never come to plant after the second war ends." Luna gave some idea which she thought would attract Shinn.

Luna now working as a researcher in the military of Zaft along side with her younger sister, Meyrin Hawke.

"Not in this nearby days. So good luck with your work. I know you can do it." Shinn kissed Luna's cheek. Luna seemed dissatisfied with the way Shinn treated her today. It felt like Shinn wanted to chase her off from his house as soon as possible in this moment. She felt uninvited.

"humph…" Luna suddenly kissed Shinn's red lips. Athrun blushed when he saw that.

"Wow Luna is so aggressive!" Athrun thought himself. "I love you, Shinn" she said romantically and she stared deeply into Shinn. She knew Shinn's mind was not here. Shinn was like thinking... Thinking about someone else right now. But who?

"I…" Shinn confused but he tried to push himself up to say it.

"I love you too, Luna. You knew that." he kissed Luna back. They hugged each other for a moment.  
Athrun could feel his heart throbbing but he didn't know why. He was afraid to know why. He kept his eyes shuts and tried to ignore his feeling.

Shinn followed Luna to the front door and after Luna left, Shinn closed his front door slowly and started to smile when he looked below him.

"Athrun Zala! Come out already! I knew you are here! Your shoes… I saw them…" Shinn chuckled. His mood suddenly boosted by the presence of Athrun. He could see Athrun's shoes on the floor of his front door. Stupid Zala.

"Geez, I thought I want to surprise you. I didn't know Luna was here. I never thought you can be super-cutey-boyfriend for the rest of your life. How lucky she was. " Athrun tried to hide his true feeling. He tried to act normal by giving a normal reaction to Shinn's action.

"She is an aggressive girlfriend right? You are lucky. I never had an aggressive girlfriend before. All of them used to be a passive or a weird lover…" Athrun chuckled.

"Stop that! I am just a normal human being instead of being created as a coordinator." His face flushed red. He didn't know why but he doesn't want Athrun to say that to him. What is "all of them" stands for? It hurts.

"You are an ace coordinator but you don't know how to hide right? You should at least hide your shoes." Shinn tried to annoy Athrun.

"Here I bought some food for us. But I didn't know you already had your meal with Luna." Athrun came out from his hideout.

"Thanks. Oh, Luna suddenly came by without telling me and I never thought you gonna come today so I ate with her already. What did you bought?" Shinn opened up the pack of food.

"Rolled cabbage? I've never eat that. How does it taste be like?" Shinn asked while looking at the food.

"It tastes so good. This is my favourite food when I was younger until now tho. Why don't you eat a little bit?" Athrun excitedly told Shinn. Both of them sat at dining table.

"Okay. You eat first. I eat after this okay." Shinn amazed at how Athrun acted. Athrun ate the rolled cabbage happily like a little kid. Who knew you can be this cute you right?

"Why did you love this so much?" Shinn asked.  
He already tried to eat one of them but he thinks nothing special about this food at all. Why did Athrun acted like this is the tastiest food in this world?

"You know, my mother was once an agricultural scientist. She used to plant vegetables or fruits when I was younger. Her plantation was my favourite food. She made a delicious food with her own outcomes. One of them is rolled cabbage." Athrun smiled sadly. He felt sad for a moment.

"She was not always with me before. I lived with Kira's mother because my mother was so busy with her work. So whenever I missed her, I will ask Aunt Canaver to make me some rolled cabbage. I will feel that she was sitting beside me stroking my hair while I am eating these." Athrun stopped talking and eating. Then he continued to talk back.

"Like right now, I feel like she is here with me, stroking my hair and telling me how she and my father proud to have me as their only son." Athrun smiled at Shinn. Shinn felt sympathy with what happened to Athrun.

He wanted to hold that man in front of him in his arms. Honestly he always think that his life was the worst but when he knew about Athrun closer, he knew Athrun suffered more than him. Athrun could see how Shinn's face changed.

"Hey stop looking at me like that. So how's your day without me?" Athrun tried to improve the mood.

"Better. No one ever nagged at me about how messy my house was. I am free for more than a month from an old geezer who always complained about me." Shinn said proudly. Athrun know that Shinn tried to make him mad.

"Oh that's good because that old geezer will haunt you back for a month now. He just had his 1 month holiday now. So you better behave Shinn." Athrun laughed so hard when Shinn seemed to choke when he heard Athrun said that. Serve you right, you spoiled brat!

Actually, Shinn sang happily inside because Athrun indirectly said that he will spend his holiday for a month here which Shinn thought was the happiest thing ever. You just don't know just how much I miss you Athrun Zala!

"Are you still with Luna? I mean in a romantic way." Athrun asked while continued his eating.

"Why all of sudden you asked me that? That's none of your business." Shinn tried to avoid the question.

"Someone is blushing now." Athrun chuckled.

"I am not! Just eat silently!" Shinn blushed.

"You love her too much right? How mature you are." Athrun said bluntly. Actually he felt something thrusting his heart even though he was the one who said that.

" None of your concern. Hey, there's something on your cheek." He wiped the food off Athrun's cheek. Athrun stared at Shinn while his still holding the rolled cabbage. On that time, Shinn too already looked at him like he was being charmed. Shinn moved closer to Athrun's face like he was being attracted. Athrun could not move his body but he didn't know why. Shinn could feel his heart pumped hard. What a beautiful greenish eyes.

Shinn started to move closer and closer towards Athrun. "Ah!" Athrun's food fell from his hand which made Shinn stopped his step. Shinn hurriedly get up and went to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water.

"Here drink this. I don't want you to die from eating like a gorilla." Shinn smirked at Athrun. Athrun took the bottle and drink it.

Both of them keep on talking until midnight. Athrun decided to sleep at Shinn's house because he was too lazy to drive home. After all, Shinn asked him to stay there too. He even asked Athrun to sleep on his bed eventhough he always prepared the futon for Athrun.

They kept on talking to each other even on bed until Athrun couldn't hear any reaction from Shinn and when he looked on his left him, Shinn was already fall asleep.

"You looked younger when you are sleeping like this." Athrun said softly while pinching Shinn's nose.

"Nghhh" Shinn brushed off Athrun's hand from his nose although he was asleep.

"Look, your reaction is just like a kid when I touched your nose." Athrun chuckled. Suddenly his eyes seemed to focus on Shinn's lips.

"How does it feel when Luna was kissing you?" Athrun touched Shinn's lips with his finger. He was desperate to know it.

Slowly his face went closer to Shinn's. He kissed Shinn softly... Slowly... He didn't want to wake him up tho.

He could feel Shinn's lips. So soft… So warm….

Shinn suddenly moved his body. Athrun broke the kiss and he quickly turned his head to the opposite side of bed. What is this Shinn Asuka? Oh no, I feel nausea now. Shinn… What did you do to me?

When Shinn heard Athrun started to breathe steadily which means he already sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and touched his lips. Where was this sensation came from? the kiss? From Athrun? Why it felt different from Luna's? His heart was beating so hard that he couldn't sleep. Athrun Zala. Athrun Zala. Damn it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Let's go to a salon at Mall A , Athrun?" Shinn asked bluntly. He looked at how relaxing his friend's face was who sat beside him. Just by looking at his face made he felt safe to the fullest. After the kiss incident happened, Shinn could feel his heart started to show his true feeling.

"Hmmm. What do you want to buy there? Or are you trying to find a beautiful girl?" Athrun teased him. What a nice weather today. The sea breeze smelled refreshing.

"Urgh of course not! I want to cut my hair shorter. Besides, I want to try a new hairstyle." Shinn excited. Athrun knew Shinn gonna starts to praise himself again so he smiled beside him. That's what he admired about Shinn. The loud Shinn Asuka.

"Who knew I will become more handsome after I cut my hair. Hehe. Honestly talking, I hate having a long hair like this." He complained about how he hates it when he felt his hair touched his shoulder.

"I am not like an old geezer beside me who prefers to have a long hair like a girl and tied his hair with the so-called-f*cking-ponytail-style." Shinn added and he giggled like a kid.

"Are you talking about me? Hey! You played hard! You spoiled brat! Behave okay or else I chopped your head!" Athrun pinched Shinn's nose. Shinn's nose became red.

Athrun laughed happily while Shinn complained about the pain. Most of people around there looked at them without blinking. Coordinators are created with a good looking face because they are created based on what their parents wanted them to look when growing up, the perfection.

Even though Athrun and Shinn just wore the simplest clothes but they still look attractive. Athrun wore a white t-shirt with collar and a black short pants while Shinn wore a black round-neck t-shirt with a short pants.

There were moments where both of them stayed silence for a while. Shinn knew that Athrun was not that type of person who loved to talk too much. But he didn't mind that. He loves the environment that created by Athrun.

He was fully comfortable, nothing awkward at all. What makes him dare to hurt this man before? Someone like him? Someone as softhearted as him?

"Shinn let's go." Athrun gave him a hand to help him to get up. Shinn took Athrun's hand.

"Shinn, can we ride a train to mall?" Athrun asked.

"huh? Why?" what a weird guy. You have your own Lamborghini but still want to seek the hardness of taking a train.

"Actually I never ride a train for the rest of my life." Athrun spoke frankly causing Shinn to laugh.

"Seriously? No way! You are so lame Athrun. Oh pardon. How could I forget that you are the prince of Zala? Someone who never lived in hardship, someone who spoiled by money since younger, someone who inherited his family's wealthy." Shinn said jokingly. Athrun stopped walking and glared at him furiously. He didn't mean hurt Athrun.

"Don't bluntly say something like that! For your information, my family wealthy has been blocked by the government since the first war ended! I inherited nothing at all! I just inherited the hatred that being thrown towards my family! I am nothing like anyone!" Athrun was shaking because he could not bear at how people always accuse him. After all, it was from Shinn.

"You just don't understand how it burdened me to carry "Zala" name in my life! I don't mind if you don't want to accompany me to the train! But please, respect me for who I am! " Athrun could not control his anger. Shinn felt speechless hearing that.

"Athrun, please don't say that. I didn't mean it like that. I am joking. I am sorry, please? I didn't think about your feeling. I am sorry. " Shinn tried to coax the sulking Athrun. Athrun stayed silence. Shinn took Athrun's hand and pulled him forward. Both of them seemed like running together beside the beach.

"You know what, when I was younger, I always took a train to go to school with my younger sister. We went to the same school. She would like to hold my hand like this and we run together just like this too. She loved to laugh and I loved to hear that." Shinn took a sight of the dumbfounded Athrun but he knew Athrun loves to hear about his past just like how he loves to hear Athrun's past.

"We would buy some ice cream on our way home too eventhough our parents would be mad if they knew we ate ice cream on the noon. They said we could get a fever by that but we never once get one." Shinn stopped running and Athrun followed. He stared at Athrun. His plan to stop Athrun from sulking worked. Shinn could feel Athrun's mood improved.

" Where was your house? Where was your school? Sorry for asking." Athrun asked politely. He seems interested to know. Athrun put his flying bangs behind his ears.

The day being spend by going through Shinn's past life. They went to Shinn's former school, house and everything but those were no longer in a good condition anymore because of the war and because being left for too long.

Athrun was so excited inside the train. Shinn didn't know why but he just smiled looking at how adorable Athrun could be. Athrun might be silent on the train but Shinn could read him like an open book after knowing him closer to this point.

Suddenly at night, when they were walking towards Shinn's apartment, Athrun stared at Shinn with a weird expression.

"What?" Shinn asked.

"You have become taller right? Even taller than me maybe…" Athrun answered him with a question back.

"Really? I don't realize that. It has been a long time since I last measured my height." He replied.

"I think you are taller than me because before this, whenever I stood beside you, I could see your head fully but now, not at all." Athrun complained while nodded at Shinn.

" You really are an observant person right? Since the first time I knew you." Shinn chuckled.

"So tired right? What a fun day today." Athrun started to yawn.

At home…

" Athrun, come inside first. I serve you some hot drink." Shinn tried to be nice.

"Never mind. I want to go back home already. I am so tired. Not able to think at all." Athrun politely rejected it. Athrun came here by his own car that he parked nearby the apartment.

"No! I don't want you to drive while you are sleepy. At least, you need to have something to open up your eyes" Shinn nagged at him. He forcefully pulled Athrun inside.

"You stay here. I make you something." Shinn hurriedly makes some coffee for Athrun.

"Here… Athrun?" He called for Athrun again. He saw Athrun already fall asleep. Athrun was too tired because whenever Athrun snored in his sleep, it means he was too tired that day. He understands it completely.

"Hey Athrun. Wake up. Go wash yourself and sleep here. I already prepared the futon for you." Shinn hold Athrun up. Athrun suddenly stood straight which shocked Shinn.

"I need to go home. Sorry. My body aches whenever I sleep on futon" Athrun c0mplained.

"Just sleep here! Sleep beside me then like always! Tsk!" Shinn sighed between his word.

An hour later,

"I don't feel sleepy at all now. This is your fault! You gave me the caffeine."Athrun scolded Shinn. He felt tired but he couldn't sleep. Shinn lay besides him after he done showered and just acted like he didn't hear anything. Both of them stared at the ceiling.

"Athrun, are you still in love with Representative Attha?" Shinn started a conversation after a moment of silence with a straight question.

To be continued...

Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi Glad that you like it. If you want to know who is the uke, then stay with this story until the end. hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry to whom who read this story. Honestly, I dont think that my story would contain any smut or yaoi thingy at all. I just want to focus on how Athrun and Shinn relationship after the war ended, a light fanfic. After all, I am just a new writer. I dont think that I know how to write about the s** scene. I am sorry if the disappointment. By the way, thank you for following this story._**

Chapter 6

"Where did that question comes from?"Athrun gave out a weird glance at Shinn.

"I heard from Kira that you were her former fiancé. Your relationship was a secret and it ended after she betrayed your love by marrying a guy named Yuuna. It is true?" Shinn stared at the ceiling even though he could feel how sharp Athrun's glance was. Athrun waved by that. He could feel his heart aches. How can people easily talked like that to him? Athrun stayed silence.

"Sorry for asking this. If you don't want to answer this, I don't mind." Shinn felt guilty when he looked at how Athrun's face turned sad.

"If it was true, then do you think that I am such a pity?" Athrun asked with a sad tone.

"Sometimes I wonder why people keep betraying me. Am I too bad? Did I look too evil? Or did I look so stupid that people could easily treat me like a chess?" Athrun closed his eyes. He tried to conceal his sadness.

"No. I never once thought that. " Shinn held Athrun's shoulder and pulled him slowly to face him. They were now face to face with each other.

"For me, you are the well-known and the famous Athrun Zala whom people know for your achievement. A man that full of dignity. You are genius, strong and a trustworthy man. You are the strongest soldier that Zaft military academic ever had."

"Stop that Shinn. I am not gonna fall that, you liar. No need to coax me. I am not sulking." Athrun turned his face away. It was embarrassing for him.

" Trust me please. I am saying the truth. Let me tell you something that I've never told anyone else. When the first time I entered the military, I saw the ranking list of the best soldier that ever been there at the office. I didn't go through the list one by one because I just want to know who the strongest soldier there was. It was written "Athrun Zala" everywhere. So I set up a goal that I am will replace his name before my military training end even though I didn't know who he really is. You are excellent in everything there. Shooting , fighting, spying, planning and you even defeated that old bald man in the knife fight. Until the end of my training, your name was still there as the number one. My name placed below you which on second place. How shame!" Athrun listened to him with the full of concentration. Shinn touched Athrun's face.

"Your name always can be heard among the teachers there. Everything was about you. Everyone there said they wanted to be like you. You were brave enough during the first war affair. You able to defeat the strongest gundam that time which was Strike gundam. You fight against your father because you knew your father was wrong. I too think high of you. On that time I never thought you are that type of man who easy-going like this." Shinn chuckled at how naïve he was when he too admired someone like Athrun.

" I thought you were a damn nerd, serious bastard who seems so strict with your surround. That type of person who hated people that are weak like me but you proved me wrong when you were the first one who convinced and supported me emotionally and physically in Minerva." Shinn said seriously. Athrun couldn't believe what he heard from Shinn. He thought Shinn detested him before.

"I thought you hated me the most in Minerva. You never listen to what I said that time. You said I am weak and you were shamed to have me as your leader." Athrun teased Shinn to see how his reaction could be.

"Honestly, it was true that I used to hate you but it happened only for a moment. Can you imagine when someone who used to be a bodyguard of someone you detested the most turned out to be higher ranking than you which acted as your leader? How could I accept that easily? Then you suddenly slapped me after our first mission together for what I've done. Of course if it happened to you, you will hate "you" too." Shinn mumbled about how bad their first time working as a team.

"Oh my, you are so childish Shinn." he pinched Shinn's nose. He laughed so hard. Shinn was really good at improving his mood.

"Stop! I am not done talking yet. Did you remember what happened before our second mission? You said something that I still remember until now about power and from there moment, I started to respect you as my leader and as my inspiration." Shinn looked directly on Athrun. He suddenly felt sad to continue talking.

"After the freedom turned up in the battlefield, I could see how you change to someone else. You were always alone thinking about something that you kept by yourself. You no longer gave me any supports and we were no longer acted as a team anymore. I've lost my source of inspiration and worsen by the conflicts with what happened to Stellar. I've drawn into madness towards Freedom Gundam after he had hurt both you and Stellar."

" I thought after I killed him, you were going to be happy and be the normal you. But I was wrong. You became more and more silence until the moment you betrayed us. I've never thought you were going to do something as dangerous as that to the point that I've asked myself that are you really Athrun Zala that I've know?" Shinn tried to hold his tears from came out but he failed. He just felt so sad, scared and disappointed by what had happened to him.

"I killed you because I've thought I had already losing you even before this. I neither want to see you suffered nor sad again. I want to end your suffering. After that, I've had a nightmare almost every night thinking about how I killed you and Meyrin with my own hands. I hoped I gave you another chance to live and asked you what actually on your mind. I regretted what I've done but my mind full of hatred and I started to blind by power. I destroyed everything that blocking my way like what Chairman Dullindal and Rey asked me to. That time, Luna was the only one there for me and I promised myself that I will protect her with my life. " Shinn wiped his tears with his hand. He couldn't stop talking.

"When I saw you again in Justice Gundam, I felt confused with myself. I was happy that you are alive but I was broken when I thought that we were on the different sides. We need to fight against each other again. I never wanted that to happen again. When I saw you fell unconscious with Justice after we fight, I wanted to catch you and brought you to Minerva but I couldn't. After that.." Athrun closed Shinn's mouth with his hand.

"Stop that Shinn. I am here now with you. I am sleeping beside you. Look at me. I am that Athrun Zala right? I am sorry for ignoring you at the past. Please stop this. Looking at your tears makes me sad too."Athrun hugged him tightly. Shinn's tears stopped flowing and he felt so grateful to have Athrun here.

"You want know why I able to survive the explosion after your sword stabbed me? Actually I could hear your mourning and crying that time which made me asked myself "Why did I heard the tears that full of sadness, regretful and lonely? Whom tears it was? I would surely punch someone who makes others cry in this sorrowful way." Then I just remember that it was yours and I thought myself, am I the one who caused you to cry like that? Why am I leaving you in the darkness alone? I prayed that if I am the only who could save that one person from the darkness, then let me survive this explosion. I pulled myself together and hold on to my only last chance to survive so that I can bring Shinn Asuka out from the darkness" Athrun said while kissing Shinn's forehead. He told the truth about how he couldn't gave up even after Chairman Dullindal betrayed him because he only has one reason which to save his only spoiled brat.

"Shinn, I will stay by your side. I promise you." Slowly Athrun kissed Shinn's lips. He closed his eyes and deeper the kiss. The shocked Shinn too closed his eyes and hold Athrun in his arms like he doesn't want to let go. He realized that he loves this guy so much. I love you Athrun.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

His clock showed 11 o'clock in the morning already but Athrun still sleeping on his bed. Suddenly his handphone started to ringing. He quickly grabbed and looked at the screen to see who is calling him. He smiled hazily.

"Hello?" Athrun answered lazily.

"Athrun are you busy? Do you have plan today?" Shinn asked.

"No and no... I just want to sleep this whole... day..." Athrun replied shortly

"Athrun! hey! Wake up you idiot! HEY!" Shinn said loudly. He knew Athrun gonna fall asleep back if he didn't do that.

"OUCH! STOP IT! Oh god, I am turning deaf just by hearing your voice" Athrun scolded him.

"Listen here , I planned to cut my hair 3 days ago but until now, I still didn't cut it because of you." Shinn complained.

"So let's go out with me? You can cut your hair too." Shinn tried to persuade Athrun. He never saw Athrun with a short hair.

"I don't want to. Not in this lifetime Shinn. But I can accompany you." Athrun yawned. He got up from his bed and opened up the curtain in front of him while holding his phone using the other hand.

"Okay see you in an hour. If you come late, I will kill you! Bye!" Shinn said seriously. He put his handphone down and takes his towel. He needs to force Athrun to cut his own hair no matter what. He smirked.

At the salon….

"Welcome to our salon! May we help you?" the worker there greeted them.

"We want to cut our hairs shorter. Can you show us some new style?" Shinn followed the hairstylist. Suddenly he felt someone pinched his back.

"What do you mean by WE? I don't want to cut my hair" Athrun said with slow tone to Shinn but Shinn ignored him. He looked at the picture given by the hairstylist. Hmmm this looks better on me and this one looks better on Athrun.

"Athrun, what do you think about this? Athrun?" he turned around and Athrun was not there. He saw Athrun was walking towards the outside of the salon. He went to Athrun quickly and grabbed him. Athrun stopped his step and turned around.

"Don't force me please." Athrun begged.

"Athrun! Let's make a deal. If you cut your hair, I will hear and do what you want me to do for once. Anything. I promise please?" Shinn tried to convince Athrun. He knew Athrun was sulking but he still want Athrun to cut his hair.

"Anything? You promise? " Athrun smirked.

"Yes anything" Shinn said with full of persuasion.

Both of them came back to the salon and Shinn smiled happily because he able to make Athrun agreed.

"This style is for me and this one is for my friend." Shinn took out the two pictures and passed to the hairstylist without showing Athrun anything.

"Okay please wait here." said the stylist.

A moment later,

"Thank you for coming. Please come again."

"Welcome. Thank you for your services." Athrun and Shinn left the saloon.

"My head feels cooler and lighter. I missed this kind of sensation." Shinn said with a cheerful mood.

"Hey stop sulking you bastard. What do you think of your new hair style?" Shinn giggled. He felt uncomfortable with people around them. Everyone's eyes on them especially at Athrun. Surely Athrun able to stole people's heart just by his look. Both men and women stared at him.

"Worst. I feel like a kid and I hate it. I am not sulking by the way." Athrun said sourly. He keep touching his hair because he never cut his hair this short which makes he felt a bit tickles.

"I think you look better this way. Just look at how people stared at you. Look there is a group of beautiful girls talking about you. They didn't blink even once." Shinn looked at people around them. He felt a little bit jealous inside.

"If only I knew you gonna be this handsome, then I wouldn't allow you to cut your hair. What an ugly group of girls." He mumbled inside.

"Sorry, what?" Athrun heard Shinn was talking something but he couldnt hear any of it.

"Hey let's drink something refreshing at the beach. The stall with the umbrella over there seems not crowded. Let's go there with your car." Shinn tried to avoid a place with many people. That stall was the only stall without lots of people he thought.

When they arrived, they choose to sit at the outside under the umbrella. Shinn then called the waitress there and a girl came to them.

"Hi handsome boy. What do you want to drink? You had a cool hair." the waitress touched Athrun's hair. Athrun's face flushed red. He was shocked by the sudden touch from the waitress.

"How cute your reaction. Are you new here? Let me guess, are you a coordinator? " the waitress only focused on Athrun. Shinn was like a rock there.

"No. I already live here for more than years. Yes I am a coordinator." Athrun smiled at her. Shinn glared at Athrun. What was that smile means for?

"You are the first coordinator I saw that has a really super-duppa-handsome face. I mean, all coordinators are good-looking but you just had unbelievably handsome face. You are perfect." The waitress praised Athrun while one of her leg rubbing Athrun's leg. Shinn started to feel annoyed by that.

"Thank you but I am nothing like you said."

"Look at you. You are handsome and polite too. How lucky your girlfriend is." She teased Athrun again.

"Miss, do you want to take our order or to flirt with my friend actually?" Shinn said sarcastically.

"What is your name? You had a nice voice which makes me want to hear more. Which area do you live?" She ignored Shinn's sarcasm and went on teasing Athrun. She tried to touch Athrun with her hand again but Shinn stopped her harshly. He could see Athrun was not comfortable with that.

He pushed the waitress away causing the waitress step of her own shoes lace and fell on the floor.

"Hey you ugly bitch! Stop acting like a whore. Don't touch him so freely like that or else I punch you!" Shinn said angrily. He stood in front of her while giving her a murderous glare. How dare she touched his Athrun!

"YOU STUPID COORDINATOR!" that girl screamed as hard as she can causing everyone there turned silent.

The girl started to cry because of the embarrassment maybe, Shinn didn't know. He doesn't care anymore although everyone there stared at them after that. Everyone heard what Shinn said and everyone think that he was rude for treating that waitress like that.

"Coordinator is always like that. Rude! Self-centered! " one of them tried to provoke Shinn.

"Like what? I don't think I've done something wrong! I don't care after all! " Shinn tried to find whom the one saying that by looking around. He believed Athrun know the truth so he doesn't care if anyone accuse him anything.

PANG!

A sudden slap hit Shinn's face.

"Apologize to her right now! You have done something harsh and rude to her!" Athrun looked at Shinn angrily. Shinn couldn't say anything because he never saw Athrun being like that. He shocked.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE TO HER NOW SHINN ASUKA!" Athrun said for the second time with a higher tone. Shinn trembled. He slowly walked to the girl and helped her getting up. He started to feel the pain on his cheek but he tried to ignore it.

"I am sorry for my rudeness." Shinn said heartlessly while holding her hand. The girl smirked at him as the symbol of winning which to provoke Shinn. Shinn saw that and hurriedly let go of her hand. He left the stall. He couldn't wait anymore. He always labeled as rude and self-centered. Even Athrun said that too just now. It hurts!

"I am sorry for what my friend did to you. Not all coordinators are bad." Athrun shakes her hand in return.

Suddenly he came closer to that waitress and whispered to her "You are not winning the game. Try to hurt my friend again and see what I will do." Athrun smirked while grabing her hand tightly.

The girl shivered, not able to move. This man might be crueler than his friend. Coordinator is scary. She just stood there until Athrun left the stall.

"SHINN! SHINN!" Athrun tried to call out for Shinn but Shinn just continued his walking. Athrun run towards Shinn and grabbed his hand.

"Wait a minute." He shocked when he saw Shinn's eyes red. He was crying? He felt guilty when he saw Shinn's cheek started to swollen.

"Let me go!" Shinn pulled his hand and ignored Athrun.

"Let's go home. You are not gonna take a train or a bus with that face of yours right?" Athrun grabbed Shinn's hand roughly and went towards his car that parked nearby the stall.

Both of them stayed silent while Athrun was driving his car to Shinn's apartment. Shinn turned his face away, looking at the sky and the road. Athrun felt more guilty for what he had done but this was for Shinn's best he thought.

"Just drop me here. I can go up myself." Shinn sound sulky. He didnt even look at Athrun even though he knew Athrun was looking at him.

"But I left my thing in your house. I need to take it myself." Athrun tried to find a reason to come to Shinn's house. He then parked his car at the basement parking. He planned to apologize to him properly there. Shinn went outside the car without looking at the driver.

Shinn said nothing and both of them walked to Shinn's apartment. He opened the door and go straight to the fridge.

"Close the door after you are done." Shinn said without looking at Athrun. He grabbed a bottle and drank it.

Suddenly he felt someone hugging him from behind and he knew whom.

"I am sorry. Did I slap you too hard?" Athrun whispered straight to Shinn's left ear. Shinn was not moving or saying anything at all.

"Shinn please…. Forgive me…." Athrun tighten his hug. He doesn't care if Shinn felt breathless with his hug.

"Shinn are you mad at me? I am truly sorry." Athrun begged. Shinn kept his mouth shut.

"Shinn please." Athrun begged him.

"For what?" Shinn asked. At last he responded to what Athrun said.

"For slapping you at the stall. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I don't mind that. After all, I know who I am. I am rude, harsh and…." Shinn said with a breaking tone.

"No… You are not, Shinn. I am sorry for blaming you for everything. " Athrun quickly cut him off.

"I am not trustworthy at all. You don't even trust me. You trust her more than you trust me. How can I be okay with that? You understand why I've done that to her right? She is too much. You too shouldn't allow something like that to happen! You are a man , stand up and just push her away if you don't like it. Don't act like a doll! " Shinn complained wholeheartedly.

"I don't want you to fight or ruined your image there. I am worried that you will get yourself hurt. You know that people here still racist towards coordinator like us right? So we should try to avoid any fight against them because no matter what, people will always see us as a monster even though we are not at fault like what happened today." Athrun turned Shinn's body to face him. Now they were face to face to each other.

"I… I thought you hate me…. I never thought that you are… " Shinn broke into tears.

"No I am not. Didn't I say to you that I will be the one who's going to guide you towards light… towards the good thing? I slapped you because I want you to know that you were doing something wrong. No matter what people done to you, you shouldn't easily lose your temper. Be more patient, tried to be tolerable." Athrun wiped his tears. Shinn tighten his hug. What a cry baby he is.

"Before I forgotten, you look handsome today Shinn." Athrun praised him while stroking Shinn's hair. He could see Shinn's mood become better. He kissed Shinn's swollen cheek lightly to avoid any pain.

"I know that without you reminding me. Honestly I hate it when people keep staring at you like that." Shinn said annoyingly.

"Like what? Like how you stared at me? hehe" Athrun teased him.

"Who said that? I AM NOT STARING AT YOU! I just don't like to see that. That's all. " Shinn shouted.

"May I know why? Are you jealous?" Athrun teased him. He just wanted to laugh by looking at how silly Shinn was.

"I AM NOT! I just… just.." Shinn blushed.

"Just what?" Athrun tried to force Shinn to blurt out his feeling.

"Nothing…." Shinn's heart pounded.

" What? You are hiding something. Hehe. Hurry! Blurt it out! " Athrun chuckled.

"I just…. think that I … love you" he said like a whisper.

"Pardon? Say louder. I couldn't hear that." Athrun took his ears closer to Shinn's mouth to hear what he said.

"I love you! Damn it!" Shinn blushed. He let go of Athrun's hold because he doesn't want Athrun to feel his heart beating like crazy.

"You love me?" Athrun's face turned red. His heart pumped so hard. He felt dizzy. Love?

Seeing Athrun like that causing Shinn to pushed Athrun against the wall.

"I love you. Do you love me?" Shinn whispered slowly at Athrun.

"AH!" He slowly bites Athrun's neck until it left a big mark. Shinn roughly kissed Athrun's soft lips. Shinn's face became hotter and Athrun could feel that when their lips touched.

Athrun just closed his eyes. This sensation…. Could it be that I love Shinn too? That's right… Yea….This was the reason why I felt hurt when I saw he kissed Luna last time? Yes this is the reason!

Shinn stopped the kiss for a moment and he looked straight into Athrun's eyes.

"Do you love me, Athrun?" Shinn's voice makes Athrun's body trembled.

"I love you too, my spoiled brat." Athrun whispered to him. Shinn hold him in his arms and they continued kissing like a hungry person who saw food after years of not eating anything.

Both of them keep biting each other's neck leaving lots of red marks. They could feel the pleasure just by that.

"Hmphh Shinnn… I feel dizzy…" Athrun seemed breathless. He didn't feel his legs at all because he felt too hot.

Unfortunately Athrun fainted between that moment because he couldn't bear the dizziness comes from this new sensation.

He woke up later to find out that Shinn already changed his clothes. He suddenly remembered what happened before he fainted causing him to fall from the bed.

"Ouch." He tried to get up from the floor. His face starts to feel warmer back. I love Shinn…. Shinn loves me too…

"Athrun?! Hey, you already wake up? Let's eat. I already prepared something to eat" Shinn shouted from his kitchen.

"Okay!" Athrun tried to act normal. He stroked up his hair and tidied up his clothes. He looked at the mirror. My face was red like a tomato!

Athrun felt grateful that Shinn didn't say anything embarrassing during eating. They just have their normal conversation but with a little romantic talk. Shinn loves to tease Athrun after all.

"If I knew you were going to be this handsome after cutting your hair, then I should buy a hat or cap for you." Shinn complained to Athrun. Athrun just chuckled listening to him. I love this childish side of you too.

"I saw a man looking at you today too. How dare he stared at you openly even though he is a man? Geez I really want to punch him. You better behave and hide your face Athrun!"

"But I stared at you too even though we both are man. Then, how about you? You too looked at me right? Do you want to punch yourself too by staring at me? " Athrun tried to trick Shinn a bit. Shinn blushed again.

"We… We are an exception! After all we love each other right?" Shinn said directly causing Athrun to flush red.

"Oh no, I feel dizzy again." Shinn hurriedly came closer to Athrun to avoid him from falling.

"I lied. hee." Athrun smiled. Shinn pinched both of Athrun's cheek. His face turned red when he saw Athrun's neck full of his bites.

"What?" Athrun knitted his brow when Shinn suddenly let go of his cheek.

"Wear clothes with a turtle neck for a moment if you want to go anywhere." Shinn tried to avoid Athrun's eyes.

"Why?" Athrun suddenly saw Shinn's neck and he understood what Shinn meant by that.

"You…You too…." Both of them blushed together. It felt like they are the only couple exists in this world.

Athrun fall asleep faster than Shinn could ever think. Shinn kissed Athrun's right eyebrow

"Sleep tight Athrun Zala. Thank you for today. Not gonna let anyone see this adorable part of you. I love you." It has been a habit for him to talk to Athrun softly whenever the other person already asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shinn woke up from his sleep smiling when he saw someone he loves on his left side. Slowly, he moved his body towards the other man. He stroked Athrun's face softly like holding fragile object.

 _"_ _Everything on him is perfect. Did you have any imperfection?" he thought inside._

Shinn keep staring at athrun deeply to the point that he didn't realize that Athrun already looking at him back.

"What are you staring at? Weird brat…" Athrun yawned and covered his body with the blanket. He then turned his body to the other side which added some distance back between them.

The truth was Athrun couldn't bear the embarrassment of being stared like that, not after he just woken up from sleep. He tried to act like he still sleepy although he already wide awake because of what Shinn did.

Actually, he knew what would happen after this. After the so-called-heart-to-heart incident that day, Shinn is becoming more and more naughty (or maybe horny). Almost every day Shinn tried to harass him which makes Athrun felt uncomfortable when Shinn was nearby.

The last time Shinn did that to Athrun, he ended up being scolded by Athrun for doing something like that. Athrun thought that Shinn already learned his lesson but it seemed he didn't.

Athrun started to sweat when he felt Shinn was moving closer and closer to him. Shinn slowly sneak in into his blanket and hugged him from behind.

He could feel the heat of Shinn breath on the back of his neck. Too close…

 _"_ _No... So close…."_ Athrun complained inside.

Shinn's hand slowly slipped into his shirt. He touched his skin…. His chest…. His stomach…

"I know you are awake." He whispered to Athrun like seducing him while licking and biting Athrun's right ear.

Athrun blushed when Shinn did that to him. Shinn's hand started to move in a weird way. Every contact that he made makes his body heated.

"Shinn…. Stop… Not now… Nghhh" he brushed Shinn's hand off him but Shinn still didn't give up. Shinn tried to slip into Athrun's shirt back in a bit rougher way than before while he licked Athrun's neck on the same time.

"Stop… Please.. Ah!" Shinn bites Athrun's back although Athrun already begged Shinn to stop but Shinn didn't listen to him. Unexpectedly Athrun felt Shinn tried to slip into his pants.

"No… Not there…!" Athrun panicked. He couldn't think anymore. All he could think was to get away from the other man.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY OKAY!" He pushed the other man as hard as he could do.

"Ah! Ouch!" Shinn fall from the bed. His head hit the corner of the table beside the bed.

"Shinn! I am sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Athrun hurriedly sat and bent down to look at Shinn. He didn't mean to do that. Athrun felt guilty towards Shinn now.

"You idiot! Look what you have done! " Shinn tried to get up by himself, he then rubbed the back of his head which being hit before.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I am truly sorry. Does it hurt?" Athrun keep asking the same thing. He could see that Shinn was angry with him.

"It hurt a lot of course. How dare you push me like that? At least think first before you push me away! What if there is something sharp down there? I would be died right now." Shinn felt resentful with what Athrun did to him. He sat on the bed corner with his both legs on the floor while looking at Athrun furiously.

"But it is you who didn't listen to what I said first! I told you to stop but you just don't! I've got no choice but to do this!" Athrun tried to reason with Shinn. It was true that Shinn was so stubborn in this matter.

"tskk! Whatever!" Shinn snorted. He turned his back towards Athrun causing Athrun to feel guiltier with what he had done to Shinn.

"Does it hurt too much?" Athrun tried to look after Shinn while massaging Shinn's head gently.

"You just love to hurt me right? Before this you slapped me, punch me, kick me and etc. Now you push me until I fall from my OWN BED causing my head to swollen." Shinn complained like a kid causing Athrun to laugh.

"Why do you laugh idiot? Geez…. Rub a bit harder here. " Shinn showed Athrun the swollen part of his head that being hit before.

"Hehe. I just love everything about you. Of course it means that I love to pampered and hurt you too on the same time. Let me give you some magic that will causing your pain to fade away…" Athrun chuckled and he kissed that swollen part causing Shinn flushed red.

"YOUU! It doesn't work at all! It still hurt!" Shinn pretended that it didn't work.

Actually the feeling of his head being hit was nothing to him. His head already suffered even worse, during the war before. He was once a soldier after all.

"Then I will kiss this part until it doesn't hurt okay?" Athrun kissed it many times until Shinn told him that his head not hurt anymore.

"Look…. It works right?" Athrun chuckled. He knew that Shinn was only acting like he was in pain because he was sulking before but still, he just followed the flow. He just loves to pampered Shinn.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A few days later**

 _Hmmm what should I cook today…._

Athrun looked at his kitchen's shelf and fridge.

 _What is_ _ **his**_ _favourite food….. Let me think….._

Athrun scratched his head. He still remembered that Shinn once told him his favourite food but he couldn't recall what it was.

 _The hell… how could I forget! Something starts with S…. What was it…._

He accidently turned his eyes at the advertisement on the television. It was about sushi.

 _Now I REMEMBER! IT WAS SUSHI!_

He hurriedly searched on the internet about how to make sushi.

" _So it was like that! hmmm it is easy. Of course I can do it! First I need to buy the ingredients at the convenient store." he said to himself while reading the recipe._

 **An hour later…**

"Finally, everything now is perfect! I found all the ingredients at the store. Let's start." Athrun felt excited. He knew he could do it perfectly.

 **A moment later….**

 **"** _DAMN IT! This is not seaweed! I need to go to the convenient store back!"_

 _"_ _Oh god why does it is harder using knife to cut vegetables than using knife to fight? Ouch! Damn it!"_

 _"_ _NO NO NOOOOOO ! I burnt the sushi rice! Ouch!"_

 _"_ _At last…. It looks great after all.. Let me taste it first."_

 _"_ _What the…. I've forgot to put some salt! Oh god, I don't want to start all over again."_

 _"_ _*sighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"_

 _"_ _I hate cooking. Go to hell with it!"_

 _"_ _Don't give up Athrun. You are not that type of person!"_

 _"_ _Urghh again… Ouch! Damn you knife!"_

 **4 hours later**

 _Finally after more than 6 times I tried to make sushi, I did it perfectly! Thank god!_

He then stared at both of his hand. He shocked when he saw lots of cuts and then he remembered how he accidently cut his own hand many times when he prepared the sushi.

 _How should I hide it? Hmmm… Nevermind. Now I need to take shower and then treat all the cuts and go to Shinn's house after that._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*knock

*knock

"Yes coming!" Shinn hurriedly opened his front door. He smiled when saw the blunette smiled at him first.

"Hi good evening Shinn. Did you already eat your lunch? Ops I mean dinner!" Athrun asked excitedly. He almost forgot that now already 6pm in the evening.

"Nope. I am too lazy to cook after all. Did you bring something? By the way you look weird today" Shinn chuckled to see Athrun acting weird like this.

"Good because I bring you some food. I sure you will be happy to see this." Athrun grabbed Shinn's hand and bring him to the dining table. They forgot to close the front door and went straight to the table.

"Now sit and open it!" Athrun said happily because he knew Shinn would be overwhelmed when he opened it.

Shinn sat on the seat and slowly open the food container.

"It is… sushi…." Shinn said with monotone.

"Eh? Why did your reaction like that? This is your favourite food right?" Athrun looked at him weirdly. Why Shinn doesn't react like what Athrun expected him to be?

"Who said that?" Shinn asked

"It is you! I remembered you said that before. Something start with **'S'** " Athrun knitted his eyebrows.

"Idiot…. It is sashimi hahahahahaha." Shinn laughed his hearts out.

"Eh? Sashimi? Is there any difference between them? I never heard any of it.." Athrun confused.

 _"_ _Of course it is! Sushi is this one over here while Sashimi_ consisting of a fresh raw meat or fish sliced into thin pieces. " Shinn couldn't hold his laugh. Athrun was like an innocent kid when he just standing there and nodding his head.

Athrun shamed by that. He just made a big mistake. After all the hardness he went through today, he just made a big mistake. A BIG MISTAKE.

"I thought I want to make you happy today by making you your favourite food. But I made a mistake after all. What the… I am not born to cook…. " Athrun let out his long sigh with full of disappointment.

"You make it yourself? All of these?" Shinn asked. He thought Athrun was buying it from the nearby restaurant.

Athrun just covered up his face with both of his hands while nodding. He felt that Shinn now was looking down at him.

Shinn felt guilty when he saw Athrun acting like that and he shocked when saw Athrun's hand full of plasters. Athrun was doing all of these for him, just how he could have heart to laugh so hard at Athrun hard work…

Shinn took one of the sushi and ate it. It shocked him when the taste was so delicious, he doesn't expect them. This is way too good, Athrun.

"Tasty! This felt so good. Hmm I like sushi too you know." Athrun shocked when heard Shinn said that. He uncovered his face.

"You don't have to eat it. Don't force yourse…" He stopped when saw Shinn was already eating his Sushi happily.

Shinn already ate almost half of the Sushi Athrun made. Shinn's mouth was full of his sushi. He let out a small laugh when he saw that. Shinn ate too fast!

"Hey fuuu fan fome? (you want some)" Shinn asked with his full mouth.

"No no. You eat it. I made it for especially for you. Hehe." Athrun shook his head. He smiled joyfully while staring at Shinn.

Athrun walked towards Shinn back and hugged him from behind. He felt grateful to be able to see Shinn so happy while eating his food.

"Thank you Shinn for eating this. Did you know it was hard to make Sushi? Thank you for appreciating my effort." Athrun put his chin on Shinn's head and coiled his arm around.

"Thank you for making me this tasty Sushi too. You are really talented in everything Athrun." Shinn took Athrun's hand and kissed all of them.

" Of course I know it is hard when I saw your hand full of cuts. Hehe." Shinn giggled. Athrun suddenly let go of his hold.

 _How could I forgot about all these cuts_?!

Athrun felt so ashamed and he tried to hide his plastered hand behind his back. Shinn get up from the seat and went towards Athrun. He roughly grabbed Athrun's hands from his back and moved it to the front.

"You spoiled brat! Don't look!" Athrun blushed. He was stuck on the corner of the wall now.

"What do you want to be ashamed of?" Shinn chuckled and he kissed each of Athrun's fingers gently. Every parts of his hand already being kissed by Shinn, nothing could escape from his kiss.

Although Athrun was engrossed by that, he tried to ignore the heat being transfer from Shinn's lips, into his fingers and straight into his heart. He could feel his heart beating like crazy. Shinn was so gentle… So romantic… So hot… So flirtarious…

Shinn suddenly kissed his lips. Athrun closed his mouth because he was still not ready to accept the kiss while Shinn keep on kissed him forcefully. Shinn's tongue keeps on trying to meet Athrun's when he kept on pushing it in. When Athrun opened up his mouth, Shinn hurriedly explored Athrun's cavity. Twisting, sucking and biting the other man's tongue. Both of them swallowing each other saliva but still there are some of them dripping out from their mouth.

"You felt like sushi." Athrun stopped the kiss just to say that which causing Shinn to laugh. Athrun wiped the dripping saliva from his mouth using his hand.

"Of course I am. I just ate yours. It tastes good right?" Shinn chuckled. Athrun nodded and soon after that they continued the kissing back. Both of them were drowning in lust.

"Just kisses okay? Nothing more…" Athrun warned Shinn and Shinn agreed.

Suddenly both of them heard something fall on the floor. Both of them stopped the kiss and they turned their face towards the direction of the sound on the same time.

It scared them to death when they saw someone they knew was staring at them like they were a ghost. Both of their hearts beating like crazy, their body started to sweat and their face turned white.

"Lu… Luna…?" Shinn shivered and he couldn't help but to feel afraid. He never thought this day would come in the near time.

Luna screamed hysterically as hard as she could which causing Athrun and Shinn to shudder more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Luna…Please calm down… Let me explain this…. I…We.." Shinn gripped his hand as hard as he can. What should he say now? He blanked.

"Just what the hell all this? Shinn? Athrun? What is this? Can anyone explain to me what had happened actually here?" Luna looked so confused. She was shaking too just like two men in front of her.

"Lu… Luna.. This is actually… Athrun… I.." Shinn sputtered for a moment. He just couldn't say anything.

Athrun think he should help Shinn at least but Athrun didn't know how. He too was shocked by what had happened.

"I said explain to me! I need an explaination at least!" Luna couldn't hold his anger anymore. Athrun and Shinn were kissing just now. What happened between them actually? When did all of this start? Why?

After a moment of silence, Athrun decided to answer the question from Luna because he knew he was responsible for what happen. Shinn was not the only one who in fault.

"Actually I am just coming here to give Shinn some sushi that I made this morning and that's all." Athrun tried to cover things up. He tried to avoid any eye contact with Luna.

"Then why did you kiss Shinn? Look straight into my eyes and explain everything." Luna snapped. Even a kid knew Athrun was lying. She moved closer to the glued Athrun and glared at him.

"Athrun I think it is better for you to go back to your home now. Let me settle this myself." Shinn stopped Athrun from talking. He then went between Athrun and Luna.

"Please Athrun. Leave us alone." Shinn said without turning his face to Athrun which makes Athrun feel pain in his heart.

"No! I want both of you to explain to me!" Luna shouted. She waited too long for a simple explaination already.

"JUST GO NOW ATHRUN!" Shinn screamed at Athrun causing Athrun to be startled. It scared him when Shinn was like that.

Athrun hurriedly took all of his things and went away from the dining room. He stopped in the middle of his way because he just forgotten to take his food container on the table.

He stopped when he saw something that he didn't want to see. Shinn was hugging Luna tightly. He felt something hard strike on his heart causing him to be in pain.

"You betrayed me Shinn…. How could you…" Luna suddenly broke into tears. She hit Shinn's chest with her hand many times. She was so betrayed with what happened just now. Among all of them, why must it be Athrun? Just why?

"No.. Don't say that Luna. I didn't betray you. No.. I am not." He grabbed Luna's hand and held them gently. Shinn then kissed her hand too.

Athrun clutched both of his hand. Shinn did the same thing to him just a moment ago…. Shinn was treating Luna the same way he treated him just a moment ago…


End file.
